


October 10: “You think this troubles me?”

by Qophia



Series: Qoph's Fictober 2018 [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts, Fictober, Gen, celene and gaspard are racist trash & you can't change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qophia/pseuds/Qophia
Summary: If Ellana Lavellan is making this decision, then by the Creators she ismakingthis decision.





	October 10: “You think this troubles me?”

“The plan has changed. Celene Valmont will not walk out of here alive. The only response that interests me is, ‘How may we help, Inquisitor?’” The flush against the Inquisitor’s vallaslin suggested her calm face was an effort of will.

Leliana’s laugh was pitched not to carry. “Truly, Inquisitor, you think this troubles me? What Corypheus wants is chaos. So long as _someone_ emerges victorious, the empire remains strong.”

Had Lavellan been wearing a hat, her eyebrows would have disappeared beneath it. “No mercy for your empress?”

“They may have been your people, Inquisitor... but I lost friends in Halamshiral.”


End file.
